Punishment
by XxMEOWxMeWxX
Summary: For the NatsumeSeries Contest: She was his landlord, she was his light and she was the closest person to him. Since his hands were tainted with blood, she was punished in his place. NxM


**Punishment**

_By Nya_

It was a misty night; the fog that descended on Tokyo was thick and murky. The only light came from the blinking streetlights that threatened to break with every passing second.

"Spare me," the man breathed out, his breath coming out in white puffs of air. He was desperate, his eyes scanning the fog for someone who he could not see. "I've given you guys all the material, all the files that you need. I can't provide anything else for you guys."

Silence was his only companion at the moment; it was his ally and his foe at the same time. The man started to relax, hoping foolishly that his prayers were answered. He was a fool to enter this business, a young and foolish lad he was. The man instantly became alert as he heard the soft tapping of shoes that seemed to echo all around him.

"That's the reason you're not needed anymore," a echoed out.

The man's heart pounded and abruptly stopped as a dagger pierced into his chest. The man coughed out blood and stared at his bleeding chest before looking up to the murderer. His saw a pair of brilliant ruby eyes that contrasted with the boy's other facial features.

Although he had only a few seconds left on Earth, he felt pity for the boy, the pain of having to live life in his situation. "If you're not in the business too deep, you should escape as soon as you can," the man chocked out as he hit the ground.

The boy retrieved his dagger; tomorrow, the police would only regard this of a mere gang killing; perhaps another drunkard with a dagger?

His ruby eyes hardened at the sight of the corpse, the man's last word rang in his head.

"It's already too late for me."

-

-

Mikan Sakura hummed as she moved around the kitchen. After her parents' death three years ago, she was forced to fend for herself which meant learning how to feed herself.

"It's such a beautiful day today," she murmured to herself as she gazed out of the window to the clear blue skies above. One would never believe how heavy the fog was yesterday.

The expertly flipped the pancakes on the pan and placed them onto two clean white plates. It was then, she heard the creaking of the stairs as her home-stay occupant came down the stairs.

"Natsume! Do you want syrup or no?" she asked as she stared at the boy that had rented on of the rooms in her small, two storey home. She had no choice; after all, she needed the money.

"No," he said as he sat on a chair and picked up the fork.

Mikan placed her own plate in front of her and sat down. It had taken her over two years to get used to Natsume's rude attitude. "What were you doing out so late yesterday?" she asked as she took a bite of her breakfast.

"None of your business."

She sighed, same old Natsume. Then she quickly brushed his grumpy attitude aside and started to talk to him about her day yesterday. Because Natsume didn't talk much, he was a great listener.

"Wah! It's eight thirty already! I got to get to the bakery early today!" she exclaimed as she shoved the rest of her breakfast down and dropped off the plates in the sink. "Can you wash the dishes today? Oh, and don't forget to lock the door when you're going out," the girl said as she hastily shoved her foot into her heels and rushed out of the door.

Natsume scoffed. As if he would do that he thought as he took a sip of milk.

The door abruptly slammed open as the brunette poked her head in. "Have a good day Natsume! You should try to smile sometime. Be safe! Oh, and can you lock the door for me? Ja ne!"

He lazily stood up and headed to the door; although he had lived with her for some time now, no matter how angry she was, the girl had never forgotten to tell him to 'be safe'. Too bad he couldn't follow her wishes.

At that moment, his cell phone beeped. "I have another errand for you to do," a voice said from the other side.

_Be safe? Oh, the irony._

-

-

She hummed as she cleaned the counter and settled the recently baked pastries onto the shelves. "I thought you wouldn't make it for a second," the friendly voice of her boss, Anna, sounded from the kitchen.

_I didn't think so too, _the brunette thought and recalled her hasty entrance into the store a few minutes ago. Her feet brought her to the door of the little pastry shop and she flipped the CLOSED sign and smiled.

It was then that the brunette looked out of the glass door and saw a familiar figure. She burst out the door onto the sidewalk and ran to the figure.

"Matte! Hotaru!" she cried. The young woman turned around, her violet eyes a bit wider then usual. _Mikan._ "Wah! It's been ages since I've seen you. You never told me were you moved to, it was as if you just disappeared into thin-"

"I'm sorry, I think you've gotten the wrong person," the woman said.

"Ah, gomen," the brunette apologized as the stranger spun around fast enough so her childhood friend couldn't see the fear in her eyes and walked away as fast as she could.

-

-

Natsume grunted as he dropped to the floor just in time to dodge the bullet. He scowled; didn't Persona say there were only a few _unsuspecting _people here? Then why in the world are there gunmen from the rooftops? Did that man do this on purpose?

Well, at least he wasn't going to be blamed for this. Trusting Persona's information, he didn't have nearly enough the ammo and the men to ensure victory. So, being a perfectly reasonable and sane person, he left the scene. After all, it was supposed to be his day off.

When he neared his landlord's house, he could hear his landlord humming and the light turned on in the kitchen. His watch showed that it was noon, why in the world was she doing back at the house so early?

Natsume opened the door and stepped into the house and headed to the kitchen. "Happy Birthday Natsume!" the girl exclaimed.

The table was set up with her finest china and a large chocolate cake sat on the table. She had also decorated the room with kiddy balloons.

"You know, you're twenty eight today, the same age I am!" she said as she pointed at herself. "The last few years, I was sort of in debt and money was pretty tight so I couldn't've done anything special on your birthday so I'm making it up this year."

She handed him a small, carefully wrapped package tied in a red ribbon. "I hope you like it."

He opened his present and found silver book on a chain; the little book was able to open and it was possible to put photos in it.

_Natsume,_

_Happy Birthday! Wish you have a long and happy life._

"Well, you see, the store owner said it was made of genuine silver and that it wouldn't get rusty and, with a bit of polishing, it'll always look shiny. I know it's not very fancy or whatever. Um, do you like it?" Her hazel eyes stared at him.

That was when he realized why his landlord was going to work so early and doing a bunch of overtime work.

"Baka," he said. It was his first birthday present, how could he not like it?

"That's good," relief flooded her face. "C'mon now, lets have some cake!"

A small smile appeared on his lips.

-

-

"I'm awfully disappointed in you," Persona said as he sat behind his desk in his little underground cell. "What were you doing, deserting the mission yesterday?"

"You gave the incorrect information hence I couldn't compete the mission," Natsume said.

The man in the white mask clicked his tongue as he reached into his drawer. "You would have no problem completing this mission before; you've changed."

His ruby eyes hardened. "That was when you were threatening me with Aoi. That was when she was still alive," he sneered angrily.

"Aw, kitty cat still upset about his little sister," Persona said in a mocking tone.

Natsume growled. "You killed her."

"I didn't mean to, it was an accident. Who knew she was so fragile? If I had known she was so inspirational to you, I would've treated her better. But at least there's a replacement for her," Persona said as he took out a photo of a brunette girl.

"You wouldn't!" Natsume said as he slammed the table with his palms.

"You're in no position to tell me what to do." All of a sudden, the man's voice became serious and deadly. Natsume immediately spun around and stormed out the door.

"I'm afraid you're already a bit late to realize," Persona called to the open door.

He ran, his speed fuelled by the anger he felt. There was no way they were going to make another person go through what Aoi had to, never again.

"Imai," Natsume said as he reached his car. "What are you doing here?"

"I know where she is," Hotaru said as she opened the passenger door. "I'll give you the instructions to get there."

Without another word, he hopped into his racecar and sped off.

"Aren't you afraid that they'll hurt Ruka if they find out?"

"I've made some preparations ahead of time."

Silence filled the car.

"Why would you help me? This isn't a trap is it?" he asked suspiciously.

"She was my childhood friend."

It took a while to reach a bunch of abandoned buildings and warehouses. "She's in number 34, there aren't many guards surrounding the place." Hotaru said as they stepped out of the car. With sudden fierceness she turned to Natsume. "This is you're only chance to save her. I left her in order to protect her, so she wouldn't be used like Ruka is right now. The organization wouldn't let her go knowing how close she has gotten to you."

She fiercely wiped away unshed tears. "You know what to do if you want the best for her," she said as she took her compactable motorcycle out of the back trunk. "You better get the job done right." With that, the so called ice queen stepped on the gas pedal.

Natsume stood where he was, staring at the place Hotaru once stood. He punched his car, was this a way God was punishing him for all the deaths he's caused? "Dammit!" he yelled.

He waited a while, until he had his cool. And then he headed for the warehouses. He didn't even blink an eye as he shot down the guards to the warehouse. There were surprisingly few people around. It wasn't long before he opened the gates of he warehouse when he saw her tied up to a chair. With her innocent hazel eyes, she looked so out of place in the tainted world he lived in.

"Mikan," he breathed as he rushed over to the chair. With a dagger, he freed her and picked her up. "Close your eyes," he whispered to her as he took out the few unsuspecting guards positioned in the warehouse.

"What's going on? Who's screaming?" Mikan asked, her eyes tightly shut.

"It's nothing, nothing at all," he breathed into her ear before picking her up and rushing to his car before reinforcements came.

-

-

She was scared and confused as she sat the in passenger seat of his car as he sped off. Of all the questions and statements she had circling in her head, the one that popped out of her mouth was, "I didn't know you had a car."

He smiled grimly, "There are a lot of things that you don't know about me."

After a while, he stepped on the brakes. "Get out." She obeyed and followed him.

"Wow!" she breathed out as she stared at the giant Sakura tree in front of him. It was so incredible, with the Sakura leaves swirling around, that she forgot to scold him for driving onto the sidewalk and grass earlier.

Then she felt his arms around her, his head on her left shoulder. "N-Natsume?!"

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this," he breathed into her ear. They stood on the grass, engraving the scene into their memories.

The peace was disturbed as he spun her around and kissed her on her lips. For a moment, it felt as if he was just leading a normal life, that his hands weren't tainted with the blood of those he killed. For a moment, in their innocent kiss, he stepped into light.

But it all went too fast, Natsume knew what he had to do. He savored the feeling of having her in his arms and her lips against him before whipping out a dagger and piercing her heart.

"Natsume…?" To his relief, her eyes held no betrayal or hatred.

He held her in his arms, his tears flowing onto his face as he finally broke down. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he whispered over and over again.

To his surprise, he felt her hands on his back, hugging him in return. He listened to her breathing as it slowed and slowed until her hands dropped by her side and she was gone.

It was then he allowed himself cry, for the last time. Because he won't ever let another person die because they got close to him. Because he won't let others be punished for the sake of him.

His days with her were only too short.

_**The End**_


End file.
